


Who I Was, Who I Am

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Character Study, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-09
Updated: 2001-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Senior Staffers remember who they were and who they have become.





	Who I Was, Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Who I Was, Who I Am 

Romance/Drama/Angst/Song Fic 

Various Senior Staffers remember who they were and who they have become 

Rated PG 13 

Heidi 

  


Who I Was, Who I Am 

By Heidi H.  
May 2001 

Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.   
Mark Wills lyrics belong to him and Mercury Records. 

Ratings-General, several characters

My first and only? song fic 

Feedback-is so appreciated. I hope that everyone likes this. 

Spoilers-Shibboleth, Take This Sabbath Day, 17 People

  


"I'm a little boy with glasses. The one they call a geek."

Sam

They always picked on me because I was the geeky little boy with glasses that  
was smart. I was the teacher's pet all through school and no one ever let me  
live it down. I was beaten up all of the time in high school by a guy who had  
the nerve to track me down all of these years later. Do they really think that  
I have forgiven and forgotten what they did. They made my life a living hell  
until I was old enough to go away to school.

  


"And I know how it feels to cry myself to sleep"

CJ

I was always the one that no one liked or wanted to have anything to do with.   
The girls hated me because I was smarter than them. The boys hated me because I  
was taller and could kick their butts. Everyone just steered clear of me.   
School was hard without any friends or dates, but I have the best revenge. I  
work with the smartest people in the world and I am on tv almost everyday. I  
have some of the most honest and reliable friends now and they respect me for  
who I am. Not bad for a girl who used to cry herself to sleep when she had no  
friends.  
  


"I'm that kid on every playground who always chosen last."

Toby

Growing up Jewish wasn't easy and it was hard to make and keep friends when you  
sat out the voluntary school prayer. Leo wanted to know why it was such a big  
deal for me to want his sister to get a recess appointment. I never answered  
him. I remember going to out for gym and recess and no one wanting the little  
Jewish boy on their team. I remember being saddened and embarrassed when the  
teacher said that you were on a particular team. I remember hearing the "oh  
mans" and "you gotta be kidding mes". I don't ever want another child to have  
to go through that again.

"Don't laugh at me"

Donna

I have made a lot of mistakes in my past. Dropping out of school to support Dr.  
Freeride and then going back to him. Josh didn't laugh at me when I told him  
the truth as to why I came back. He just accepted it and let the matter drop,  
except for the flowers in April, but that is finally settled too. I have a  
chance to redeem myself and make a life that I want and I vow that no man is  
ever going to stop me from doing that again.

  


End file.
